mmajunkiexssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
S1: Episode 7: "I lied; its Maraamu and Rotu."
Camp Life (Day #16) A very slow day occurred after Diego was voted off. The only major happenstance were Rotu pumping themselves up. The other was Josh trying to motivate his tribe to pick off the Rotu Tribe even after the merge. Josh- "I think that this tribe should stick together until there are no more Rotu left in the game." --- Special Immunity Challenge (Day #16) Both tribes headed into the challenge... but they were in for a surprise! They were competing for a special individual immunity. Special Immunity Challenge #15= 'SLINGSHOOT SHOOT OUT credit to bingo21 ' ''*Let's bring in the tribes... Rotu getting your first look at the new Maraamu tribe; Diego voted out at last tribal council. Diego becomes the second 'nasty' to leave this game." ''Twist: 1. Today you are not playing for tribal immunity. 2. You will be playing for individual immunity! 3. Both tribes will go to tribal council tonight. And vote someone out. The Challenge: 1. All the players that check into this challenge will be given 3 plates that will be put in a circle. 2. I will random.org the order that we will shoot in every round. 3. Then a player will pick a plate to shoot at. 4. Each round you will have a... a. 50 % chance to hit your target. b. 20% chance to miss left. c. 20% chance to miss right. d. 10% chance to miss completely. 5. The last member of Rotu and Maraamu left in the challenge will get immunity tonight. 6. IN ADDITION!!! The last person left in the challenge overall will get immunity for the next 2 tribal councils. This means that even if they lose the next/final tribal immunity challenge they are safe! Important Note: 1. You may want to stay on even if you are eliminated! '' ''2. Once only 3 players remain players that have already been eliminated will be the shooters. 3. You have 1 minute from the time I announce your shot to pick a name to shoot at... otherwise you forfeit a plate. --- The game got stated by only 5 players showed up. PLATES Austin DB Stan Tyler João Austin DB Stan Tyler João Austin DB Stan Tyler João Shot Order Round 1 DB Austin Stan João Tyler' Timestamp: 2011-10-22 00:07:05 UTC --- The very first shot of the game DB shot at João... and missed. ' ''Right Hit Left Right Hit Miss Hit Left Hit Hit Timestamp: 2011-10-22 00:08:18 UTC --- 'After 3 rounds of shots Austin and Stan were out of the challenge. ' PLATES DB Tyler João João Shot Order Round 1 DB= shot at Joao hit Austin Austin= hits Stan Stan= hits Austin João= hits Stan Tyler= hits Austin Round 2 order (same order randomly HAAA) DB= misses Joao hits Tyler Stan= hits Joao João= misses Stan hits DB Tyler= misses DB hits Stan --- João had 2 plates while Tyler and DB each had 1 going into round 4. In round 4 anyone randomly chosen (including eliminated players) could shoot. DB was selected first and hit/eliminated Tyler. Therefore, both DB and João won immunity for the night. However, both wanted double immunity. João got next shot and missed and hit himself. However, he again got it and hit DB's final plate. '''DB won Rotu immunity. João won Maraamu immunity until the merge guaranteed. --- Post Challenge (Day #17) Both tribes knew they were going to tribal. The mindset at Rotu was fairly clear... 'maybe because they had gone to tribal so many times. It was a given that Tyler and DB would vote together against Veronica because they thought she was weak. Stan was the swing vote. --- '''Meanwhile, as usual the Maraamu Tribe was very confused on anything not involving competition. '''Austin was not as outspoken but still maintained the plan to eliminate all nastys from the game. João also realized that his public idol for designing the tribe flag couldn't help him now. He had already made the merge, so he used it to buy a friend's trust. João- "I'll give my idol to Austin use when he think he'll need it..." --- Tribal Council 7 Rotu (Day #17) As previously stated, Tyler and DB immediately gunned for Veronica, and Veronica had no one to vote for other than Tyler. It came down to old tribal lines. Stan voted with Vee to force the tie and due to past votes against him, Tyler was sent home. --- The Vote Rotu (Day #17) '''2 votes for Tyler (1 in revote) (2 Past Votes) ' - Stan- "Tyler is with the old Rotu, as I said it was strong and weak, I lied. its Maraamu and Rotu, and if we get 2 ties then he's home due to past votes tallied :)." (also in revote) - Veronica voted for Tyler. - At tribal council 6, Tyler got 2 votes from Veronica and Rich that cost him here. '2 votes for Veronica (1 in revote) ' - DB- "I vote veronica, because I have an alliance with Tyler and I believe Stan, and we need actives for the next challenge, and she just ain't cutting it." (also in revote) - Tyler- "I vote for Veronica because I think Stan is more useful for challenges than she is." The past votes would haunt Tyler and send him home. He played very good game for how much trouble he was in from early on. 'Final Words: ' "Well when the game started my plan was to establish a 5 person majority alliance right away, which I did. Unfortunately of my original 5 person alliance members, Ryan was banned, Sasha quit before the game started, and Andrew never signed on, and I had to scramble to make a new alliance, and I did, and I made two core 3 alliances within the big 5 alliance. We were handicapped right away with Ryan being banned and Ellie quitting which I think is a big part of why I am ultimately writing this. but I think pre switch I did okay for myself. Post switch I joined up with DB and we talked strategy together. We were able to convince Veronica to turn on Drew. Then I heard Rich was plotting against me so we got Stan to help vote him out. I think maybe we should have targeted Stan instead of Veronica, because Veronica might have been willing to vote Stan out. I thought about promising loyalty to Stan in exchange for keeping me but I thought he might have ratted me to db, maybe I should have gone for it. I had also been thinking about asking Stan to get Austin to join us at the merge but I decided I was thinking too far ahead and decided to wait, maybe I should have gone ahead and did it, Overall I think I did pretty well for myself given the pretty crappy hand that I was dealt. If I could do it again, I probably would have talked to Stan myself rather than having DB do all the talking but I don't know if that would have helped anything, but there is always next time and I would love to play again." Tribal Council 7 Maraamu (Day #17) Things were more complicated at Maraamu because they were less complicated. The 3 person nasty eliminator alliance of Austin, João, and Aidan remained secure though. Austin devised a plan with the others to get rid of long time Maraamu Tribe member Joe because he thought he was nasty (which he was). Austin played the idol that João gave him in case Joe found out about the plan. At the council both Aidan and Josh expressed worry about being voted off but held their ground and said that they were good competition players. Josh- "I don't think I should be worried because I think I pull my weight around here I have done relatively well in the challenges." --- In the end, Austin's blindside succeeded, even with only 3 votes. --- The Vote Maraamu (Day #17) '3 votes for Joe. ' - Austin- "I'm voting Joe and playing my idol just in case Joe hears and tries to organize a blindside. But I don't see any concern. We think Joe is a nasty, so it's a chance." - João- "My vote goes to Joe, cause I think he is a nasty player." - Aidan- "Sorry dude I think your nasty and from what I've heard its either me or you tonight!" '2 votes for Dakota. ' - Self Vote. - Joe- "I never see him at challenges, so why bother keep him around." '1 vote for Josh. ' - Ben still didn't like him. '1 vote for Eshy. ' - Self Vote. '1 vote for Aidan. ' - Josh- "He got two votes last tribal so I hope he gets more vote this time and I stay." Joe didn't play the game hard enough or make alliances early enough. It costs him the game, but he still seemed to have a decent understanding of the game. '''Final Words: "Aww, I thought I was useful. :( And as for final words, those 3 who voted me off can suck it."